The invention relates to a fuel cell and more particularly to a fuel microcell comprising at least:                two respectively anodic and cathodic current collectors, each comprising at least one transverse passage passing through said corresponding current collector from a first surface to a second surface,        an electrically insulating separator element arranged between the anodic and cathodic current collectors and comprising opposite first and second faces respectively in contact with the first surfaces of the anodic and cathodic current collectors, and a plurality of transverse channels passing through the separator element from the first face to the second face,        an ionically conducting solid electrolyte in contact with the two current collectors and occupying the volume bounded by the channels of the separator element and by the passages of the current collectors.        
The invention also relates to a process for manufacturing such a fuel cell.